


【港九】清醒 番外1

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	【港九】清醒 番外1

金廷祐觉得自己醉得快要晕倒，但是他还努力保持着自己意识的清醒。黄旭熙紧紧搂着他让他保持平衡。

半个小时前他在酒吧喝酒。他难受的快要哭了出来，都已经快到月末了他还没收到任何学校的录取通知书。跟他申请了同一所学校的同学们都在他面前兴奋的挥舞着录取通知书都在计划着放假要怎么好好犒劳自己，而他却因为最近的神经过度紧绷和焦虑到每天都要查看好几百次邮箱，低落的情绪让他好几科的成绩都拿了全班倒数。但直到今天，空荡荡的邮箱里除了垃圾邮件，一封来自研究所的邮件都没收到。

迟迟不来的录取通知书和极速下滑的成绩把金廷祐压得透不过气来。他觉得自己完蛋了，自己大学来的所有勤勤恳恳没日没夜的努力都付诸东流。或许这都怪缓解神经紧张的要吃太多了已经起不到任何作用了。金廷祐恨他自己没有做好，他恨自己不能像别人一样轻松自信。

要是那天面试的时候没有紧张的发抖忘词，要是他能再准备的周全些，或许一切都会不一样。他觉得自己就要无路可走了，他的未来一片黑暗，他几乎能看到所有对他抱以无限希望的家人朋友们最后都会因为失望而厌弃的离他而去。

他觉得自己喉咙被堵住了，鼻头直发酸，渺茫的未来就像看不到的深渊把他一点点击垮。当所有的负面想法向他袭来时，他觉得自己就像是废人，一事无成，或许他本该就是这样。

金廷祐意志消沉的不知道坐在吧台前喝了多少。他想找人说说话，可不知道该找谁。金廷祐看着手机通讯录里花花绿绿的名字闪得头疼，黄旭熙的名字更加刺眼，刻印在他涣散的瞳孔里。

那次在派对的亲热过后他们再也没见过。或许是因为彼此太忙了，或许是因为自己只是对方眼中生命中一点也不重要的小插曲，黄旭熙再也没来找过他。

金廷祐也始终不敢踏出第一步，他害怕他会让这美好到极致的记忆破碎，他要在一切崩坏之前将时间停止，至少能将短暂的幸福在他糟糕的生活里好好珍藏。金廷祐是这样想的，这样他们至少不会有坏的结局。对于有关于黄旭熙的一切他都小心翼翼的，即使十分想念，也只是能抑制住自己的想法，在无声的深夜才会小心回味。

但过量的酒精终究没有控制住他的压抑已久冲动。电话被接通后，金廷祐又哭又笑的，自己也不知道在说些什么，他笑着对黄旭熙说终于听到他的声音了他真的好想他，又委屈的抱怨来黄旭熙为什么一直都不来找他，告诉对方自己现在活得很痛苦，还说如果一切都是做的梦就好了，这样他就不会那么难受了。

对方听了一会儿就没在认真听他的话了，一直不停的打断他询问着其他问题，金廷祐听不懂黄旭熙在说什么，但能勉强分辨出来黄旭熙好像有些生气。他顿时觉得自己可悲的好笑，自作多情的打了电话，但原来对方连听他讲话都会感到不耐烦。在黄旭熙又一次大声的打断他时，他挂掉了电话。

金廷祐软糯糯的趴在吧台上，手扶着前额，努力撑住自己不要倒下。眼泪却止不住的往外流着。他也不知道自己在哭什么，就是觉得好难受。他想回到小时候，无忧无虑开心大笑的时候，他从不知道长大会那么那么麻烦，那么令人痛苦。

不知道哪来的一个满身烟味的男人坐到了金廷祐身边，有些过分关切的问他怎么回事。金廷祐没说话，把脸埋在手里，眼泪湿润了手掌。那男人便站了起来紧紧靠着他，故意低头在他耳边说着他知不知自己哭得样子有多好看。浓重的烟味和不适的肢体接触让金廷祐想呕。他想努力推开在他身上不断乱蹭的男人，但是因为喝了太多没有了力气，只是软绵绵的推搡着。

那男人看他失去力气柔弱的样子便更加来劲，把金廷祐整个人框住，手摸到他屁股上试探的揉捏着，另一只手捏着他的下巴企图亲他。金廷祐不断努力的挣扎换来的却是更加严厉的束缚。他觉得自己的下巴都要被捏断了，腰被死死掐着，头也疼的厉害。

金廷祐以为自己在做梦。他实在没有力气再去对抗那人，于是索性放软了身子，任由那人摆弄。那人揉掐着他胸前的红点，他出了因为疼痛而细声叫了几下也没再反抗，心想着梦醒了就好。金廷祐晕乎乎的想着，即使不是在做梦，即使这一切是真的，他也不在意了。反正他也不会死，一切也会照旧，而且因为自己一团糟的表现他活该遭受惩罚。

那人肥厚的手掌撑开金廷祐腰间的松紧带，伸进了金廷祐的棉质裤子里，大力揉捏着他的臀瓣。他依在那人的肩膀上，难受的哼哼着，烟味熏的他难受，但是他还是打算那样呆着，反正他也挣脱不了，他连动都不想动。他隐约听到那个人说，“小婊子还挺乖的。” 说完便又狠狠的掐了一下，金廷祐呻吟了一下，神智不清的说了声谢谢。

他看见那人舔了一下手指，不一会他就觉得那根肥大粗糙的手指正试图挤进他的后穴，干涩疼痛的感觉让他难受的叫了出来。这终于让金廷祐清醒了些，他突然后悔了，推搡着那人想起身离开。

那人用力把他按回了座位上，掐得金廷祐的肩膀好痛。他努力想抬手揉一揉肩膀，一巴掌又落在了他的脸上，整个人被扇得爬到了吧台上，本就沉重的脑袋更加晕眩。

“被摸爽了就想走？” 那人按着金廷祐，粗肥的手指还不断在他后穴毫不怜惜的胡乱捅着，他不断喘息着，的小穴又暖又紧，吸的那人的手指不肯松开，眼泪却流得满脸都是。

一旁的人显然也有人注意到了这香艳的场景。渐渐围过来了几个人在一旁饥渴的看着，但碍于是公共场合，他们隔着金廷祐的衣服抚摸着他的全身每一寸他们能摸到的地方，好几只手不停的揉搓这他的屁股和掐着他的乳头，坏心的隔着他的衣服戳弄着他已有些湿润的后穴。

那些男人猥亵着金廷祐一边大骂着婊子一边淫荡的笑着。金廷祐挣扎着叫着，但酒精让他的身体化作一滩水瘫倒在几个男人的怀抱里，他就像是一个提线木偶，全身上下都可以被人随意抚摸，被肆无忌惮的揉捏玩弄。

********

黄旭熙满怀兴奋的接听了金廷祐的电话后，嘈杂的声音和金廷祐含糊不清的语句让黄旭熙立即意识到情况不妙。他甚至自己都没发觉他突如其来的暴怒。他想不通为什么金廷祐这种乖巧的优良学生为什么会傻到一个人去酒吧喝酒买醉。

他焦急的询问金廷祐在哪里，可对方像是没听到他说的话，软糯的出水的声音在电话那头又哭又笑的呜咽着，显然已经喝了不少。黄旭熙抑制不住自己的愤怒，又一次怒吼着打断了金廷祐，问他人到底在哪，对方显然被他吓到了，愣了一下，挂断了电话。这让黄旭熙气得想给自己一拳。

当黄旭熙火急火燎的赶来时，他看见吧台的地方围了一堆肮脏的男人，心里想着不知道又是哪个倒霉的妓女要度过一个惨无人道的夜晚。四处搜寻没有看到金廷祐的身影后，便准备离开前往下一个附近的酒吧。

就在他路过那群人时黄旭熙竟然听到了他熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音–那天金廷祐在他嘴里发出甜的要溢出来的喘息声。只是这次夹杂着鼻音和绝望。

黄旭熙急忙推开人群冲了过去。他最不愿意看到的场景发生了。

金廷祐软绵绵的倒在一个肥胖的男人身上，周围站了好几个人，嘴里说着肮脏的话。他身上都是他们肮脏的手，又揉又掐。衣服几乎被完全撩起来，胸前的粉色的可爱小点已被粗鲁得玩弄成通红。

粉色的小脸拧在了一起粘满了泪水，有几只手在他的臀部使劲揉掐着，金廷祐无力的试图把那些粗糙的手从他身上拉开，但那些人只是把他的小手死死掐住或者用力打到一边。他在那个肥胖的男人身上面色潮红不停喘息着，扭动着，流着眼泪。显然无力的抵抗让男人们更加兴奋。

“带他去开房吧，房费我付。” 一个人使劲摸了下金廷祐的屁股迫不及待的说，说完又狠狠掐了一把。金廷祐闭着眼睛挣扎着说着不要。脸红透了。但并没有人理会他。

送上门来的猎物哪有放走它的道理。那几个男人手忙脚乱的把瘫软的金廷祐抱在怀里，恨不得要把他吃掉，准备对怀中丝毫没有防御之力的人施以惨无人道的恶行。

黄旭熙不记得他是怎样赶走那群人的。他只记得自己的脑袋好像快要爆炸，太阳穴痛的一跳一跳的，下一秒自己的手骨直生疼，两三个人躺在地上痛苦的打滚，另外的哪个胖子大叫着说要报警。他紧紧抱着几乎要醉得晕厥的金廷祐不停的在他耳边说不断说着没事了没事了不要害怕。

出租车里，他掀起金廷祐的衣服。几个星期前的淤青几乎已经消失不见了，但叠加在上面新的痕迹，指甲的刮痕，方才被肮脏的手指粗暴捏出的红印子，在他白皙的肌肤上格外刺眼。

金廷祐安静的趴在他的腿上，一动不动的乖乖让他查看着自己的身体，眼睛微张着，暗淡的眸子涣散的看着前方。

*********

金廷祐并没有睡着，反而是清醒了些，他拒绝了黄旭熙要把他抱起来的提议，他依靠着黄旭熙尽力自己走着。他觉得自己很丢脸，失态的样子被黄旭熙尽收眼底。进到酒店的房间后他便不安的挣脱开了黄旭熙，扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃的说自己要洗澡清醒一下。

黄旭熙看着他的样子有些无奈，他问金廷祐能不能自己洗澡，需不需要帮忙。金廷祐听罢脸颊发烫，觉得黄旭熙故意这样说是在捉弄奚落他。他推开他跌跌撞撞的走进浴室把门用力关上了。

他趴在洗手池旁，看着自己一团糟的头发，猛的把冰冷的水拍在脸上，他全身上下都是刚刚那些男人留下的烟味。他想让自己清醒点，金廷祐不想再丢人现眼，尤其是在黄旭熙面前。可是他的头还是好晕，脸上的温度怎么也降不下来，身上被人掐过的地方也隐隐作痛。

他从来没喝过酒，也从来不知道原来喝了酒后会如此难受，更不知道喝了酒会遭遇刚刚发生的事情。金廷祐一回忆起那些人肮脏的手在自己身上抚摸的触感就让他一阵眩晕，羞耻的感觉涌上心头，更加糟糕的是一切都被黄旭熙尽收眼底。

胃里的不适感似乎在此刻达到了顶峰，金廷祐脚一软跪在地上趴在马桶边不停的干呕，因为一天都没怎么吃东西，所以什么也吐不出来，除了些之前喝进去的酒。他突然想起了还在外面的黄旭熙，于是艰难的站起来打开花洒，水流盖过了他的干呕声。

浴室里不断堆积的热气和不断的干呕让金廷祐呼吸不了，他跪坐在马桶边，觉得昏昏沉沉的。胃里已经没有东西了，但他还是感觉差极了。他使劲用指甲掐了掐自己的腿，好痛。他原来不是在做梦。

金廷祐觉得眼角有些湿润，努力抬起手揉掉了泪水，他不想让黄旭熙觉得自己是下贱又矫情的人。不过或许他在黄旭熙心中已经是这个形象了。自己方才如此淫乱和失态的画面肯定让黄旭熙很看不起他。

金廷祐为自己做的无用的补救而感到好笑。他与黄旭熙最珍贵甜蜜的回忆果然还没开始就已悲剧收场。他真的好累。自己为什么会那么糟糕。金廷祐感觉浴室的灯光变得越来越暗。

*********

黄旭熙一直坐在浴室门口的地板上等着，哪也没敢去。他听见里面的花洒喷头的水流声，但只是水柱打在地板上僵硬的声音。

二十分钟过去了，黄旭熙有些慌了。他拍了拍门，大喊着Jungwoo, 又把耳朵贴到门板上。一点动静也没有。

破门而入的一刹那，他内心深处最柔软的人在迷蒙的水汽里侧着头趴在马桶边睡着了。浅色柔软的头发像棉花糖，发旋还有几根不听话的头发翘了起来。鲜红的嘴唇嘟嘟的，脸上还挂着还未干透的泪痕。

黄旭熙把他抱到了床上，小心翼翼的将金廷祐的衣服脱了下来，帮他擦拭着不久前被那些肮脏的男人玷污过的身体。黄旭熙心疼极了。

他轻抚着白皙肌肤上的红肿与划痕，轻轻吻着金廷祐身上的痕迹，希望可以让这些载有不愉快的印记消失不见……


End file.
